


Arthur is Missing

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Lost Years of Merlin, The Merlin Effect
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's past is catching up to him. Will an old friend be able to lend him a hand and guide is saviors to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to point out that I really own very little of this prologue. The idea to mix these two fandoms is mine, however the basic story regarding Emrys’ journey is a rewritten version of the first third of the first book of T.A.Barron’s Merlin Saga. I have basically inserted England and given a cliff-notes version of what happened. Admittedly this only applies up to the point where Emrys leaves on his raft so I can at least take full credit for the meeting between Arthur and Merlin as Merlin presents ‘the once and future king’ to his nation. I do highly recommend that if you are reading this that you should read the original books by T.A. Barron so you better understand the characters outside of Hetalia.  
> This story is completely written out, but you will have to wait for me to post the other chapters. They will go up, one a day until all are posted.

He absolutely hated it. He hated being run out of every village he came to and tried to live in. He was so tiny, too tiny, he couldn't take care of himself. Scrubbing tears from his eyes he runs out onto a rocky beach. His tears are soon stopped however when he lets his gaze fall onto a young boy struggling to stand from the waterline. He hurries over and helps the boy to sit.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Were you on a ship that wrecked? Are there others I should be trying to find?"  
The dark haired boy shakes his head, wincing and drawing attention to the blood seeping down the side of his face. "You're hurt!"  
The small boy quickly pulls down his hooded cloak and begins tearing off strips to make a bandage with. In the semi-silence between them both boys hear a low moaning sound coming from further up the beach. Quickly wrapping the makeshift bandage around the older boy's head both head towards the moaning sound. Eventually they find the body of a woman and both rush to her.  
"Is she alive?"  
"I think so, she seems to be breathing at least."  
The smaller boy looks the woman over more closely. He knows she is from his lands at least, but the pendant she wore was so strange. It felt as if it shouldn't be there. The small blonde boy began to then look over the other boy. He had the same feel about him as the pendant but he also felt like he still belonged here, in these lands. So that meant one parent was from here and the other was from afar, right.  
Silently both boys moved to move the woman somewhere safer than the waterline when a loud grunt and scuff came from behind them. Turning the boys see a large boar with bloodied tusks and a scar on his front left leg. He breathes out in a grunt and stomps the ground looking ready to charge.  
The larger boy seems to be quicker at thinking on his feet as he is soon attempting to pull the woman toward an old oak tree with a hollow burnt out of it halfway between them and the boar. The smaller boy begins to help and soon they are making their way swiftly toward the tree with the boar baring down on them. Just as they feel they won't make it to the tree in time a great stag with nine points on each antler and white boots about its hooves comes bounding over them and charges the boar. With the boar distracted the two boys manage to get the woman and themselves into the hollow of the tree. The boar still makes a lounge at them but is stopped by the tree then gauged in the side by the stag. Eventually the stag drives the boar off and the dark haired boy's eyes lock with the stags before it bounds off.

Eventually the two made their way out of the tree and revived the woman from her sleep. It was then that the dark haired boy revealed he could remember nothing before waking on the shore. She told the dark haired boy that she was his mother, Branwen, and that his name was Emrys. The smaller boy also shared his name with them.  
"Arthur? That's an interesting name."  
"Yes well. It suits me."  
The woman ruffled his hair. "That it does. You seem a rather strange little boy. I suppose though that your mother is worried about you and you should be getting along home."  
At Branwen's kind words Arthur looked crestfallen and stares at his feet. "I do not have a mother, let alone a home that I must return to. I was trying to find one when I came upon the two of you on the beach."  
The both of them look at him in shock, Emrys also feels sympathy as he himself knew nothing of where his home was. Arthur could tell he hadn't believed Branwen when she told him his name and that she was his mother. It saddened him, but there was little he could do to help. He knew as much about Emrys as Emrys knew of himself. In that moment Branwen reached out and took Arthur into a hug.  
"If you truly have no mother and no home, then you are welcome to join us as we search for one ourselves."  
Arthur hugs her back, nodding in agreement. Secretly hoping that his strangeness will not have him thrust out again when they realize it.

Five years later and Arthur hasn't aged, though Emrys has gotten bigger, if only slightly. The two were living with Branwen in a small hut near the edge of the village Caer Vedwyd. Earlier that day Emrys had gone out before sunrise. Arthur had watched as he left after a fight with Branwen. He hadn't heard most of what was said but he understood that Emrys was upset by the conversation. He had wanted to follow but knew Emrys well enough to know he was better off leaving him alone for a while. Arthur also knew better than to venture too far from the hut. The strangeness of living with who the villagers called 'witch' and 'sorceress' added to his own un-aging self meant that doing so was dangerous for him. So he spent his time with Branwen, silently studying as she mixed medicines and poultices from the many herbs hanging about the hut. Today however she had needed to go to the village to get something she was lacking and had left Arthur by himself.  
Arthur was just beginning to wonder when Branwen would return when she came hurrying into the hut with Emrys right behind her. She seemed rather upset by something, but neither said anything and the rest of the night was spent in uncomfortable silence. Silence that was broken the next morning by one of the village boys coming and knocking violently on the door. Branwen answered it and after a few angry words the boys were dragging her out toward the center of the village with Emrys and Arthur following, trying to stop them from doing anything. When they reached the center of the village, where an old tree stood, Arthur and Emrys both realized what was happening. The boys planned to burn Branwen as well as them. The leader had already set fire to the grasses beneath the tree, drawing the attention of the villagers. He was laughing, but that wasn't what scared Arthur, it was the feeling of rage he could practically see rolling off of Emrys. Even if he didn't believe she was his mother she had still taken in both himself and Arthur, given them food, shelter and clothes. She didn't deserve to be treated this way. Arthur watched on in horror as Emrys anger filled gaze caused the tree to violently burst into flames from the small fire that had been started. A large branch falling and crushing the lead boy beneath it. Seeing their leader as good as dead the other boys fled and Arthur and Emrys managed to get Branwen to safety. That was when the screams of the boy trapped in the fire reached Emrys ears. Branwen and Arthur tried to stop him but he flung himself into the flames regardless in an attempt to save the other boy.  
It was for naught however. And now, burdened by the nearly crippled Emrys, Branwen and Arthur take their leave of the village. They hitch a ride to Caer Myrddyn on a farmers cart and once there seek sanctuary at the convent of Saint Peter. The nuns taking pity on the small family. It is a week before Emrys wakes up and they discover his blindness. In the following weeks Arthur watches, unable to do anything to help his friend as he wastes away under the burden of his blindness and the weight of what he had done with his power. It was on a day where Emrys was being especially moody that Branwen and he got into another argument. This one about how Emrys wished he had never had his powers to begin with. Both making the promise that if only he could see again he would never use his powers again. And just as soon as it was said Emrys described how he hated seeing the tear stains on Branwen's cheeks. Gasping they realized he could see. The three quickly rejoiced and soon began testing his new-found second sight.  
In a few more months Emrys had nearly mastered what vision he had regained. It wasn't perfect but he could see and that is what mattered. He also came to the decision that he should leave and seek out his past. The one he lost on that beach five years ago. Branwen tried to convince him not to go. Not to seek out his past. Arthur almost argued along side her but he knew also that Emrys needed this. Despite everything he could feel it right down to his heart that this is what Emrys needed. With this in mind when Emrys left Arthur left with him. It wasn't just to see him off safely, what help would a child that barely appears three be, but because he knew he could not stay long without causing Branwen more problems. He knew he would not age, not for a long long while as things were going. So he left with Emrys and the two made their way back to that beach where they first met.

When they arrived at the beach they took note that the tree that had sheltered them all those years ago was no more. They looked out at the sea as Emrys pondered how to continue. He fingered the pendant, the Galator, as he gazed out. It had been a gift from Branwen to Emrys before he left. On their journey to the beach Emrys had also shared how Branwen had told him of in between places. Places where gods and mortals lived side by side. He told him how Branwen had described two spirits in an opposing battle, explaining how they matched the description of the boar and the stag they had seen fighting. He told Arthur of her statement that had the boar truly been Rhita Gawr he would have surly tried to take Emrys' life. As they stood on that shore, staring off into the sea Arthur turned to Emrys.  
"You'll want to build a raft if you plan to head out."  
"I know. Will you continue on with me?"  
Arthur hesitated only a moment.  
"No. I can't leave these shores for the same reason I don't age. Branwen wasn't wrong when she said that spirits still live and walk amongst us. I am not certain of what I am, but this land, its people. I feel all of them." He rests his hand over his heart. "I am one with this land and whatever answers I seek concerning myself, I at least know lay here. You however," Here he turns to Emrys, "You will not find them on these shores. Wherever you are from it is the same place that Galator is from. I do not know where that may be but I can not go there with you."  
"I see. I always knew there was something strange about you Arthur." He gives the smaller boy a wry grin. "I also hope that we will meet again, once I find out who I really am."  
"Yes. I hope for that as well."  
Arthur helped him to build his raft, making sure it was strong and secure before helping the other boy to launch it. He stood on the shore as the outgoing tide drew his friend further and further away, watching as he drifted from sight before heading back inland in search of a place to call his own home.

It would be many years and many lifetimes before the two's paths crossed once again. Arthur was still very much a boy, now appearing to be about seven or eight while Emrys was an old man escorting Arthur's newest leader to his throne. This leader was a youth of barely sixteen that had wrenched a sword from a stone and claimed the throne through rite. Now Arthur stood beside the throne of his king and met the unseeing eyes of a blind man that smiled wistfully at him.  
"I see Arthur that you were not wrong to think we may meet again. And it seems you found what you were searching for."  
"I did. And did you as well?"  
The old man chuckles even as the youth looks between him and the boy.  
"Ah, that I did. I am going by the name Merlin these days my dear old friend and I will be sure to share with you all the adventures I had upon claiming that name and discovering my past."  
"I look forward to hearing it."


	2. Chapter 1

Arthur sat calmly in his favorite chair sipping a fresh cup of Earl Grey. On his lap sat an open book which every now and then he would thumb to the next page. It was early evening and, as had become his ritual of late, Arthur was reading and enjoying the quiet of his home. No noisy Americans blabbering on and spewing food as he couldn't just do one or the other. No pesky French-men with wandering hands who just couldn't take 'no' for answer. Just simple peace and quiet.  
As he breathed in the aroma of his drink Arthur took a moment to reflect on his life and how despite all odds he really had come out the better for everything. Thinking back to his earliest times, when he had not been so sure of himself and his survival, he let his mind alight on a fond memory. King Arthur, his once and future king. A noble boy that had grown into his position through both his own guidance and that of Arthur's own oldest and dearest friend.  
That brought a genuine smile to his lips. Merlin, or Emrys depending on how you saw him, was a true wonder. Arthur remembered that he had met him when both were still boys. Arthur had barely formed as a nation and had yet to meet others of his kind. it was the kindness shown to him by Branwen and Emrys that had allowed him to gain the courage and skills necessary to seek out his own brothers. he hadn't even known they existed at the time but he had found them. At that point his face turned to a scowl. Just thinking of his brothers was enough to darken his day. Despite the truth of the matter Arthur had always considered Emrys to be his only real brother, afterall he acted as a real older brother ought.  
Letting out a sigh Arthur set down his now empty cup and slid a bookmark into his book to mark his place. His thoughts had run away with him again and he was in no mood to read anymore tonight. Setting the book aside Arthur stands and stretches out his kinks before heading for the stairs. Perhaps it was time to call it a day.  
Just as his hand made contact with the banister he heard a few sharp taps to his front door. They weren't like the pounding knocks that Alfred used, nor the (overly)friendly raps used by Francis. Not quite sure who would be visiting at this hour Arthur goes to answer the door. Opening it reveals little more than his darkened front step. Scrunching his brows in confusion he steps out into the darkness to look around. Perhaps it had been a neighbor's child playing a bit of a prank. Just as he was about to dismiss the occurrence as just that he felt an icy grip on his wrist, soon matched on his other arm and his ankles. yanking at the appendages as a dark mist begins swirling about him, chilling him to the bone, Arthur cries out. He nearly stumbles off the step save for the mist binding him in place. Then almost as quickly as it began the mist vanishes from the front step, taking with it the green eyed young man it had clung to.

Alfred grumbled as he strolled down the street, shoulders slumped and chin tucked in against his chest. Why had Germany made him come to get the old grump. He was probably just hung over or still drunk or whatever reason stuffy old British dudes had for missing important world meetings. Kicking a stone he looked up realizing he was approaching the entry to Arthur's front yard. The tall wall that stretched between the yard and the sidewalk was hard to miss. As he approached the gate he tried to make his best scowl fit firmly on his face so he could share his displeasure at having been made to come out all this way to collect the older nation.  
Though when Alfred turned into the yard his eyes widened at seeing the front door wide open. One of the potted plants that Arthur kept on his front step, primrose if Alfred remembered correctly, intended to keep away evil spirits, was knocked over. The pot shattered on the ground next to the step. Alfred knew that Arthur would never have just left the plant tipped over like that, nor would he leave his door open. Rushing through the open door Alfred began to call frantically for Arthur while pulling out his phone and dialing his second speed dial, Matthew because Arthur was first on his speed dial.  
He had just finished searching the first floor and was heading to the second when the phone was picked up by his brother, who had answered sounding slightly irritated.  
"What do you want Alfred? I'm still in the meeting."  
"Good, I need you to tell everyone Arthur's gone. His front door was wide open and that primrose plant was knocked over. I think someone attacked him and kidnapped him."  
Matthew paused before answering. It had seemed to him that his brother was just exaggerating at first but when he presented the evidence Matthew cringed.  
"Alright, I'll let everyone know, you should hurry back though."  
"Right. Be there soon bro."  
With that the call ended. Alfred looked quickly through the second floor of the house before rushing back to the meeting hall.

Meanwhile back at the meeting Matthew looked around at the other nations calmly sitting around and listening to China present on his current economic standings. No one had even noticed him answering his phone and talking to his brother. How was he supposed to get all of their attention to inform them of the missing nation. It was then his gaze landed on Gilbert, perhaps the only nation that regularly took notice of him. He was giving him a curious look and held his hand up in the mime for the phone. Matthew sighed, Gilbert it seems had seen him answer his phone and wanted to know who it was. Hoping that maybe he could get everyone's attention if he answered Gilbert's question he just responded.  
"It was America. He got to England's house and he wasn't there. It looked like there had been a struggle."  
No one else even batted an eye, but Gilbert's had widened considerably and he jumped up.  
"Was!"  
That got the rest of the room's attention, but on Gilbert, not Matthew.  
"Bruder! Now is hardly the time to be making a scene. Kindly sit back down and let China continue."  
"Nein, West!" Gilbert turns back to Matthew. "What do you mean it looked like there was a struggle?"  
The odd question had people looking around for who Gilbert had directed the question at and Matthew just sighed in defeat at no one even realizing he was there.  
"I don't know. His door was apparently left wide open and one of his plants was knocked over. That's all America was able to tell me."  
A few of the nations sitting next to Matthew began to take notice of him as he answered Gilbert's question.  
"I thought America went to fetch England. What is he doing sitting here?"  
"Ah, mon ami, that is Canada, not America."  
"Was is going on here? Amer... Er Canada. What are you and Prussia talking about?"  
"Ah, well America just called me and said that when he got to England's house it looked like there had been a struggle. The door was open and England was gone."  
The room fell silent as the rest of the nations processed what this meant.  
"Why would someone want to kidnap England?"  
More silence was the answer. No one wanted to voice the answer to that question. they had always known what their positions meant in the world. If someone were to get their hands on one of them the control of the nation could easily fall into the wrong hands. That was why they generally stayed close to their rulers or friends. And with terrorism becoming a different kind of threat the nations took steps to prevent themselves from being out in the open too often. But for England to have been taken from his home, in the heart of his capitol, it was scary. It could have been any one of them. Any one of them could be next.  
Before they could think on it any longer Germany was clearing his throat to gain the attention of everyone in the room.  
"In light of this information I propose that we all stay together. We will use a buddy system. I want everyone to pick someone that lives close to them and stay close at all times. Do not even go to the bathroom without your buddy being there. Who ever took England may try again and it would be better to have someone watching your back until this is taken care of."  
Chaos erupted after Germany's announcement. Italy had quickly run to the German and was clinging to his arm, refusing to let go despite Germany's insistence that he find someone he shared a border with. Sighing in defeat he left, dragging his brother with him and the Italian. Not much later Alfred burst in and saw the commotion, confused he walked over to his brother to find out what had happened.  
"Germany instituted the buddy system for safety until we find out what's going on and get Arthur back."  
"Ah."  
"Did you find anything?"  
"No." Alfred sits heavily beside him. "Which royally sucks. I can't believe someone could just take him with hardly a trace."  
"I know All. Do you think they'll send a ransom letter?"  
"I don't know, maybe. I called his Prime Minister while I was coming back. He was going to send over some police to investigate and they will be keeping an eye out for a ransom demand. I feel so helpless though. I should have been there. Maybe I could have protected him or..."  
"Alfred," Matthew set a hand on his brother's arm. "It's alright, it's not your fault. There was no way you could have known this would happen. The best thing you can do is relax and hope for the best."  
"I know." Alfred looks to his brother sadly. "So you got a buddy yet?"  
"No, everyone seems to have forgotten I'm here and Germany dragged Prussia off... Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Like what?" Alfred was grinning at his brother in a knowing manner and it was rather unsettling for the Canadian.  
"Like you just had an idea Francis would be proud of."  
"Oh, well just thinking I got lucky that Germany dragged Gilbert away or else I wouldn't have a buddy to keep me safe through all of this."  
Matthew smacks Alfred playful and huffs, "Oh shut it. Maybe I don't want to be your buddy if that's how you're going to be."  
"Aww, come on Mattie, you know you want me."  
Matthew shoved Alfred's face away and pushed him out of his chair while glaring at him. Alfred just rolled on the floor laughing.  
When he stopped the two headed out and then took a plane back to the states. Matthew called his boss and informed him of what was happening and that he would be staying with his brother until Arthur was found and returned. After that simple fooling around at the meeting neither could bring themselves to laugh as hours turned to days and days into weeks. Nearly a month had passed since Arthur first went missing. No ransom was asked for, no attacks or advances were made by anyone against the other nations. Matthew watched as his brother slowly began loosing sleep as he tried to figure out what could have happened. Watched as he stopped eating in favor of trying to find Arthur through whatever means necessary. Nothing was helping though. There wasn't a trace of the Brit anywhere and it had all of the nations a bit more on edge despite the lack of it happening again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And things begin. I hope you all have enjoyed this thus far. Please remember to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 2

Arthur sagged against the chains holding him up against the wall. He had been down in this dank cell for who knew how long. Every now and then one of the enchantress' henchmen, a mer creature that appeared as a construct made of a human and a sea demon, would appear and force food down his throat. He struggled each time aware he could not trust it, though thus far the food had not been drugged or enchanted. Still their touch left him frozen to his core and he worried that his lands would begin to be effected at this rate. He supposed the enchantress wanted him alive.  
He thought back on when he had first been brought to this place. He was bound by magic and forced to kneel before the enchantress, Nimue. He knew her, though she hadn't recognized him beyond commenting how she thought the once and future king would have been the king at the time. Not the boy that followed him and Merlin about. She had then had her mer demons chain him up down here. The only positive thing about the whole experience was that apparently she thought he was human, a reincarnation of the king. It was a blessing in disguise, who know what might befall him if she knew who he truly was.  
He looked up as he heard the heavy iron door to his cell swing open and prepared himself to fight as best he could against the mer demon baring his 'dinner'. Instead of the demon-like being however was Nimue. He tensed as he saw her.  
"My dear Arthur." Her misted body moved toward him and she raised a misty limb towards him, brushing hair from his face in a gentle manner. Arthur flinches at the contact, the icy appendage drawing what little warmth he had into it. He grit his teeth as she moved closer to him. "You have been here for sssssome time. I hope that you are comfortable."  
He lifts his gaze and snarls at her. "Comfortable! I've been trapped chest deep in this watery cell for who knows how long. For what reason am I here enchantress?"  
She withdraws from him before slapping him across the face and snarling. "What inssssolencccce! Even in your passssst life you were nothing but a brat but now I sssssee you haven't changed."  
Arthur turns his steady gaze back to Nimue. "What is it you want from me?"  
She meets his gaze with her empty black eyes and smiles evilly. "What I want isssss power, dear Arthur. And you are the one that will give it to me. You who are the oncccce and future king, I will have you bowing before me and thusssss leading the people of thissss miserable little island to do the same. With you at my ssssside and under my control I can control all of Britain and oncccce I have it under my power I can move on to the ressssst of thisssss world."  
Arthur's eyes widen at her declaration. Even if he wasn't who she thought he was she could still get what she wanted from him if she tried hard enough. He just hoped that by some miracle he could escape or someone would find and rescue him.  
"I will return tomorrow to hear your anssssswer. Think carefully on your choicccce Arthur. I do not take kindly to rejection."  
With that she left and he found himself despairing. He doubted he would be given a chance at escape. She had him bound tightly to this prison. His only hope lied in rescue but the one he would normally call on for help had gone missing centuries ago. He looked to the ceiling of his cell, muttering. "Emrys you old fool. You had best find me and get me out of this predicament before all hell is unleashed on this world."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Kate Gordon was in her third year of college and working towards a masters in history with a focus on medieval Europe. Ever since her summer spent in Baja California helping her father to research the wreck of the Resurreccion and the ensuing adventures that ended their trip, she had found herself enraptured by the legends of Merlin, Arthur and anything to do with them. So when she had been trying to find a course for her education to take upon reaching college she had quickly jumped on history.  
Classes had just ended for a long weekend and Kate found herself stretching like a lazy cat before dropping herself onto her bed. Her roommate had already left for the weekend leaving Kate the dorm room all to herself. Glancing at the clock she saw it was still early but figured a nap wouldn't hurt anything. Especially if she was going to go to one of the many parties that had been advertised for tonight. Deciding on that course of action she made herself comfortable and drifted into a light sleep.  
Green eyes as vibrant as a forest pierced through her before closing in pain. She saw a young man with wild blonde hair as his body writhed in pain. Saw him chained to a stone wall with water coming well up to his chest. Before him stood Nimue, slashing at the man with a black dagger, laughing as she caused him more pain.  
Kate jolted awake from her dream. Nimue. The enchantress that had tried to kill Merlin and had destroyed the Glass House and the Treasures of Britain. Thinking about it made here remember Terry. He had been a part of the research team her father had gathered to find evidence of the Resurreccion, but when things had gotten bad at the Glass House he had sacrificed himself to save her. She remembered how Merlin had stayed behind for some hope, some chance he could revive the fallen man but she had been swept away by a whale before anything else could be done. Most likely both had perished down there. Though she still clung to the small hope that Merlin had saved Terry and the two had both survived the eruption, somehow.  
Just as Kate was shaking her head to rid it of the depressing thoughts a knock came from her door. Curious she glances at the clock. It was still a bit early for any of her friends to be coming and getting her for the parties that night, so she wondered who it could be. Not thinking twice about it she walked over and opened the door, only to stand there in shock when she saw who it was.  
"T Terry?" It wasn't so much that he was there that shocked her, it was that he appeared as though he had not aged.  
"Hey brat." He smiles playfully at her before nodding at her room. "Don't suppose I can come in and talk to you about something?"  
She steps aside and allows him in. He walks over to her desk and sits in the chair.  
"How?"  
"Merlin. The old coot pulled through and managed to heal me just in time to turn me into some water creature so the two of us could escape. Though he did force me to help relocate all the treasures."  
"But..."  
Terry smiles shyly and ducks his head, "Yeah the not aging thing. Merlin tried to explain it to me. Something about where we hid the treasures having properties similar to the Horn. I actually haven't stopped aging, just slowed down to nearly a crawl. He said the effect should wear off in a few years though."  
"So it isn't permanent?"  
"Nope, not unless you were to live in that place."  
"So why are you here?"  
"Well a part of me just wants to catch up and see how you're doing." He smiles up at her before looking away with a frown. "But the biggest reason is Merlin asked me to get your help with something."  
"He did? What could I possibly help him with?"  
"Nimue."  
Kate goes rigid and flashes back to her dream from earlier. "What about her?"  
"She didn't die in the eruption either. Merlin says somehow she escaped and began searching for King Arthur or rather his reincarnation or something. He thinks she hopes to control Britain and then the world."  
"That doesn't make any sense. England isn't even have a real monarchy anymore. Capturing royalty won't guarantee her control of a country."  
"I know, but that's what Merlin thinks she's trying to do. It gets worse though. Apparently she found who she was looking for and has him. This King Arthur guy is in her clutches and Merlin is convinced that you are the only one that can save him."  
"What does he expect me to do? I was hardly any help in the realm of Shaa. What makes him think I can do any better now?"  
"Well you won't be going alone."  
She quirks an eyebrow at him. "Oh, so you're coming with me. No offense Terry, but you nearly died last time we went up against her."  
"I know, but we'll have more help than that. Merlin had me find someone that can help us out, though I'm not sure why Merlin insisted on him coming with us."  
"Hmm? Who is it?"  
"Some politician in Washington. He works in the international branch and Merlin is convinced this guy can help us rescue King Arthur."  
"A politician. Well this is Merlin we're talking about. Given all the run around he gave us masquerading as Geoffrey it wouldn't surprise me if this guy was actually some ancient wizard friend of Merlin's."  
"Maybe. So will you come?"  
Kate looks around her dorm before nodding. "I can't just let Nimue do whatever she wants, and if she really has some poor guy trapped, King Arthur or not, I can't just leave him there to whatever she decides to do to him."  
"Then let's go."  
It doesn't take Kate long to pack a small bag with clothes and necessities for a short trip, at least she hopes it's short. Once she is packed they head to the airport. Kate wonders for a moment how Terry has money for a ticket, or can even get a ticket given security these days, but chocks it up to Merlin doing some magic or what not. Who knew what that old wizard was capable of. It also crossed her mind that Merlin should be the one coming on this little trip as well and this one she voiced to Terry.  
"I don't know. I asked him the same thing and he just smiled and said that if Nimue's already gotten who she has then he wouldn't be of any help."  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
"I know."  
The two touched down in DC the next morning and Kate made to tell their cab driver to take them to a hotel but Terry intercepted the request.  
"Take us to the International relations headquarters please."  
"Shouldn't we drop our things off at a hotel first?"  
"We aren't staying long. We just need to get this guy to come with us and then we catch a flight to England."  
"Which is where we'll find Nimue and her captive?"  
"Yeah."  
It took about an hour for them to reach their destination. Terry paid the driver and he drove off as Kate looked up at the government building. There wasn't anything special about it, it just looked like a big block set into place. Nothing fancy about it at all.  
"Let's head in, this is where he's supposed to work."  
"You do know his name right?"  
"Yeah. It was hard finding it though. I don't know half the time it was like he didn't exist but Merlin insists that this is the guy we need."  
"Ok, whatever you say."  
The two made their way into the building and Terry led them over to the reception desk.  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
"We're here to see Alfred Jones. Can you tell us were his office is?"  
The receptionist gives Terry a quick glance but shakes her head. "I'm afraid there is no one by that name working here."  
"Huh? But I was sure. Are you absolutely sure he isn't here?"  
"Yes. Now if you will not leave I will have to have you escorted to the exit."  
"No way I know he has to be here."  
The receptionist waves over to the security guard in the lobby and he begins to head over to them. Terry notices the approaching guard.  
"Wait, hold on a sec. I have information on the whereabouts of Arthur Kirkland."  
"Is something the matter Ms. Johnson?"  
"Hold on Jack." She turns from the security guard to Terry. "Information on Mr. Kirkland?"  
Terry nods, not seeming sure of himself. "Yes."  
"Jack, take these two back to Mr. Jones' office. He'll want to speak to them in person."  
The security guard nods and tells them to follow him as he cards them into the rest of the building. Kate looks over to Terry, one question on her mind.  
"Ok so he told me I should mention Arthur if I had trouble at the front desk. I didn't quite believe him but hey it worked."  
"But, why? And do you really have information on this guy?"  
"Yeah, Arthur Kirkland is the guy she grabbed."  
The conversation drops off and the two walk in silence as they are carded through another part of the building and finally make their way down a hall to a simple wood door with a fogged glass window in it. As they approach they hear snippets of conversation.  
"Al, you really should take a break."  
"No way Mattie. I have to find him."  
"But..."  
"No buts."  
"Look Al, you've been at this for a month and haven't found a thing as to Arthur's whereabouts. You need to take care of yourself before it starts to effect things."  
There was silence for a moment before the security guard knocked on the door.  
"Mr. Jones, there are some people here to see you. They have information on Mr. Kirkland."  
He'd barely finished saying the name before the door was thrown open and Kate and Terry were met by a haggard face of a young man, no older than Kate. His hair was tousled, as if he had been running his hands through it constantly. He wore simple wire frame glasses that slid down his nose slightly and just barely made an attempt at hiding the dark circles under his eyes. He wore a rumpled suit that looked as if he had slept in it. All in all he was not who the two were expecting when Merlin had sent them after a politician for help.  
"Information on Arthur?"  
Terry nods before being grabbed by the man and pulled into the office.  
"Then come on in and take a seat." He practically pushes Terry onto the couch in the office as Kate follows after at a slower pace. She notices a second young man who looked very similar to the first but was much less haggard. He was leaning against the desk with his arms folded over his chest. He met Kate's curious gaze and offered her a small smile.  
"What can you tell me? Do you know where he is?" Kate's attention is drawn back to the first man and Terry. The man was leaning over Terry and throwing question after question at him. Suddenly the man seemed to think of something that must have upset him because his look of desperation had turned hard. "You aren't working with the people that took him are you?" The question was practically growled out and Kate watched as the second man reached over and grabbed the first by his collar.  
"Enough Al, let the man at least share his name before you go jumping in with accusations. And if you hadn't noticed there are two of them." The second man looks from Al to Kate and nods at the couch. "Please take a seat. I'm Matthew Williams and this is my brother Alfred Jones. May I ask your names?"  
"Uh, sure." Kate takes a seat before introducing herself. "I'm Kate Gordon and this is Terry Graham." Terry nods at his introduction.  
Matthew jerks on his brother's collar as Alfred attempts to step forward, seemingly to continue his interrogation. Alfred shoots a glare at the other before crossing his arms in a huff.  
"I understand you two have information on the whereabouts of Arthur Kirkland?"  
"Yes. We believe he is being held somewhere in Somerset, near Cheddar. Uh, other than that I can't give you much information."  
Alfred seems to slump. "At least its better than we had. How did you guys come by this information though?"  
"Uh well, a friend of ours sort of told us that was where to look for him. Once we get there though he'll probably drop a few more hints on how to find him."  
Matthew eyes the pair skeptically before releasing Alfred and standing up straighter. "You make it sound as if you'll be going there and searching for him yourself."  
"Well, yeah. Our friend told us to come here and get Alfred's help in finding Arthur but he wanted us to go with him and help him find the place."  
Matthew glances at Alfred who is biting his bottom lip.  
"Did your friend say who took Arthur, or why?"  
Terry glances at Kate to see if she thinks its a good idea to tell them and she shrugs back at him, answering. "The person that took him is named Nimue. As for why, well she mistook him for someone else in the hopes of controlling England."  
The brothers stare at her in surprise and share a look.  
"Mistook him for someone else?"  
"And she wants to use him to control England?"  
Kate nods. "That's what our friend told us about what was going on."  
Matthew scrunches his face up and Kate can tell he is thinking hard about something. "Alfred, isn't Nimue the name of the sorceress in Arthur's old stories about Merlin and King Arthur?"  
"Huh? I don't know I never paid much attention when he was telling them to us."  
Matthew shoots a glare at Alfred.  
"She is. That's uh, why she took Arthur she mistook him for King Arthur's reincarnation or something."  
"Great." Alfred slumps and moves around the desk to plop into his chair, head held in both hands. "The first and only clue we have to finding Arthur comes from a couple of nuts that believe in magic and King Arthur."  
"Hey, we're not crazy." Terry holds Kate down on the couch as she makes to get up and show Alfred a thing or two.  
Matthew sighs and shakes his head. "Alfred, even if it's a long shot we should still look into it. Their information about where to find Arthur could still be valid."  
Alfred groans but nods. "You're right. Fine we'll go to England and search Cheddar for him. You guys said he was in a cave right?"  
"Yeah. Near Cheddar."  
Matthew nods. "Al, call in your plane and I'll do a search for caves near Cheddar. We should call William and let him know we're coming, he may want to help in the search."  
"Yeah sure. I'll go arrange for a ride." Alfred stands, waving Matthew off as he heads for the door.  
It doesn't even take an hour for Alfred to arrange for a private plane to fly them to England. needless to say Terry and Kate were impressed. As they got on and made themselves comfortable Matthew convince Alfred to get some rest, all but ordering him to sleep. It wasn't long before he was out like a light. Matthew settled into a seat and placed beside him a large stuffed polar bear, which he buckled into the seat before doing his own seat belt. Kate couldn't help but watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I may have lost some of you with some of this, especially Kate and Terry's earlier conversation. I highly recommend reading the Merlin Effect to get some of that since the events they are discussing took place in that book. Also Kate was 13 when the events of the Merlin Effect took place, Terry has not aged. I have no idea why but I wanted him to appear the same age as Kate, so there.  
> A note on my mer demons. They are like mer people save their lower halves are shaped more like eels, their skin is a dark gray color and they are generally bald with very sharp pointy teeth. Coming into direct contact with them will cause the victim to feel extremely cold, even if one were to stand in a volcano. These are mostly my own creation, but I give credit for the sea demons, from which I drew inspiration, to TA Barron.  
> As always, please review.


	4. Chapter 3

When they began their final descent to the English airport Matthew reached over and woke Alfred. He let loose a wide yawn and for a moment Kate caught a glimpse of eyes far older than the face they were set in. She blinked in confusion as Alfred and Matthew spoke.  
"Did you get a hold of Uncle Will?"  
"Yes, but when I explained to him the situation he laughed and said if Arthur got himself nabbed by the old hag he could get himself out of this mess."  
"Wait you told him about this Nimue person having supposedly taken Arthur and he believed you?"  
"Yeah. I know its strange, but Alfred what if..."  
"There is no 'what if' Mattie. There is no such thing as magic and no such thing as enchantresses."  
Matthew sighs and rubs his forehead. "Al you can't just dismiss something like this completely, I mean look at us!"  
"We're different Matt and you know it. Look let's just drop it, we're landing soon and we'll need to get a cab out to this place right?"  
"Yeah. I arranged for a rental though. We'll be out in the middle of no where Al, we're going to want a car." After a pause Matthew added. "And I'm driving. Arthur had your UK license revoked after that incident last May with the 12 car pile up."  
Kate and Terry glanced at each other overhearing this and wondered just what kind of person this Arthur Kirkland was to be able to revoke a driver's license.  
"It wouldn't have happened if they just drove on the right side of the road."  
Matthew rolls his eyes and turns to Kate and Terry. "Once we land we'll head for Cheddar Gorge, its the only place near Cheddar with any kind of caves. It shouldn't take us long to search them. I called the park services and arranged for us to have caving gear supplied. Have either of you ever done this sort of thing before?"  
Kate and Terry glance at each other and shrug. "The last time either of us did anything like this we were fish."  
Matthew blinks and then turns away. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."  
When they landed Matthew led them to the rental place and signed out their car before they all headed out. It wasn't a very long drive and by the time they reached Cheddar it was mid morning. Matthew lead the car up to a ranger station in Cheddar Gorge and parked.  
"The park ranger is going to come with us to start with, he's going to gives us a map and show us a few of the caves before turning us loose. He's gotten us a radio and supplies in case we get lost. Since you two haven't really done this before, stay to the middle and close to either Al or I. We'll probably tether one of you to each of us in case something happens."  
"Wait, wouldn't we just pull you down with us?"  
"You can try." Matthew smirks, "But I doubt it."  
They pile out of the car and meet the ranger who gives them their gear and goes over it with them. He seems a bit less sure about letting Kate and Terry go but it seems that whatever Matthew had told him for their reasons was enough to prevent him from saying anything. While the ranger was going over things with Kate and Terry, Matthew was rolling windows in the car down slightly and seemed to be talking to someone inside, though only his stuffed bear was in the car. Once they were ready the ranger took them on a quick trip into the nearest cave, explaining that it was normally off limits to visitors due to its dangers. Kate and Terry were made comfortable with their gear before the ranger excused himself and left the four alone near another cave entrance.  
They spent the rest of the day exploring various caves and finding not a trace of Arthur or anyone really. Most of the caves seemed devoid of any human life. the few that showed signs of human activity were easily dismissed by the evidence of archaeological excavations happening nearby. When the day came to a close Matthew led them to a cabin he had arranged for before they arrived and they all turned in for the night.  
The next morning they began again, crossing off cave after cave from their search. About mid afternoon they reached the entrance to a new cave and began heading inside when a sharp cry from a bird of prey had them halting. The bird swooped down from the surrounding cliffs and landed on a rock by the entrance to the cave they were heading into before crying out again.  
"Is that a Merlin Hawk?"  
"How the heck should I know? I don't bird watch, that's your hobby."  
"Watch it Al."  
"Fine, whatever. So what is a hawk doing here?"  
"You said it was a Merlin Hawk?"  
Matthew nods at Terry's question.  
"Maybe it was sent by our friend."  
"Your friend sent a hawk. Why would he do that?"  
"Probably to show us the way."  
"Right."  
"Al, stop being a hoser and lets just go."  
"Fine." The group heads into the cave with the merlin leading the way. They made their way back into the cave and eventually the bird came to rest on a rock jutting from a pool. It let loose another cry and swooped at the water. Confused the group held their lights up to shine down into the pool's depths.  
"Are those swords?"  
"Yeah, kinda cool actually. But why are they down there?"  
Kate looked them over and seemed to be the only one to recognize the pool for what it was.  
"It's an ancient tradition from the early days of Britain. warriors would have their swords thrown into a body of water after they died."  
"So these swords have been down there a long time?"  
"Yeah, most likely dating all the way back to Arthurian times. Possibly earlier."  
The group stares at the swords for a moment before Alfred removes some of his gear and jumps into the water. The clearness is not muddied as he makes his way deeper.  
"Alfred! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Getting us some swords."  
"What?"  
"We've already been following that bird and I think it wants us to get a few of these. Besides we didn't bring any weapons and if Arthur and his kidnapper are really down here..."  
"We'll need something to fight with." Matthew sighs. "Fine, but they can't be in great condition and if the kidnapper has a gun we're screwed."  
"It won't be that bad." Alfred ducks under the water for a moment and pulls up a pair of swords and heads back to the shore, handing them to Matt before going back and getting two more. "Huh?"  
"What is it Al?"  
"Nothing really, just these were the only four loose enough for me to pull up."  
Matthew blinks and looks at the swords, then at the bird, then at Alfred. "You're serious?"  
"Yeah, weird huh?"  
"Beyond weird."  
"The bottom has probably grown over them some from calcium deposits and that sort of thing. It's not surprising some would be stuck."  
The brothers turn to Terry and shrug.  
"Perhaps, but I've seen how much Al can bench press. He should have been able to pull any one of those swords up here."  
As they all stand around staring at each other in confusion, the merlin swoops over and lands on one of the blades Alfred is holding and then glides to Kate's shoulder. He maneuvers back and forth for a while until Alfred hands the sword over to Kate. The blade he hands her is rather short, shorter than the other three at least. It was also lighter, but seemed just as ancient and worn as the other three. Kate studies it curiously before shrugging.  
"Guess this one's mine then."  
The other three swords are quickly distributed and the merlin takes off down another passage once again. They follow and notice that as well as going further back the cave seems to be sloping downward and soon they hear sharp cries echoing along the dank walls. As the cries increase in volume Alfred slowly seems to get more and more spooked, inching ever closer to his brother.  
"What do you think is making that sound?"  
"I don't know, but it sounds like whatever it is is in pain."  
One of the cries sounds more like a short scream for a moment before Kate remembers the dream she had of Nimue and the blonde haired, green eyed man.  
"What does Arthur look like?"  
Matthew glances back to Kate, confused by the question, but answers. "Well he's about a head shorter than Al and I, has bright blonde hair that never seems to be tamed and green eyes."  
"Don't forget the monstrous eyebrows, bro."  
Matthew just rolls his eyes while Kate's get wider.  
"Its Arthur!"  
Matthew and Alfred stop at her exclamation and turn to face her as another half scream echoes around them.  
"What?"  
"The noises we're hearing, its Arthur screaming from whatever Nimue is doing to him."  
Matthew opens his mouth to protest the idea but is cut off by Alfred bolting down the tunnel in the direction the screams seem to be coming from. Kate and Terry follow as Mathew hurries after his brother.  
The cries and screams get louder accompanied by a rasping, hissing voice that seems to be laughing. Just as Alfred is about to turn a bend, from which they can see light coming around, Matthew reaches forward and grabs him. He puts a hand over his mouth to stop him from making too much noise before dousing his and Alfred's lights and motioning for the other two to do the same. They can now hear what is going on in the other chamber.  
"My dear Arthur, why do you fight me ssssso?"  
"I will never give into you Nimue. Try whatever you will, you will not bend me to your will." The voice was pained and Kate caught the brothers tense up at hearing it.  
"Wretched little brat. If you will not ssssserve me in my purpossssse in life, then you will do ssssso in death!"  
Just as Nimue finishes her sentence Matthew and Alfred charge from their hiding place and into the large, lit chamber from which they heard the voices.  
"Leave him alone!"  
Their charge seems interrupted though when Kate and Terry follow them out and find they had fallen into a somewhat shallow pool that filled the space. Across from where they entered they could see a large iron door open and revealing Arthur chained to a wall, covered in cuts. Before him stood a woman made of dark mist from the shoulders down. She had long flowing black hair and held a black dagger in one of her misty hands. Surrounding the area were several mer demons armed with spears and swords.  
Matthew and Alfred seemed to pause upon gaining their feet and stared at the creatures around them.  
"Holy shit, Arthur isn't crazy!"  
"Not the time for this Al!"  
The short conversation is all it takes for the spell of surprise to wear off before Nimue was ordering the mer demons to attack before turning her own attention on Kate. Kate ducks Nimue's first attack and manages to block the second with her sword.  
"You! You wretched little brat. Alwaysssss sssshowing up and ruining my plansssss!"  
As Kate fights off Nimue, Alfred and Matthew are taking on the mer demons. The brothers fight back to back, though Matthew seems to have lost his sword and replaced it with a spear. The waist deep water wasn't effecting them as much as one would expect which had the mer demons staying back warily after a few skirmishes, darting in with an attack every now and then.  
Terry it seemed was being ignored by the combatants and seeing an opportunity makes his way over to the open cell with Arthur. He eyed the injured man carefully before stepping up to him and looking over the chains. "Don't suppose you know where to find the keys to these chains."  
"No, she used magic, there is no key."  
Terry frowns. "Great, can't even get you out of here while the rest of them are distracted."  
"You came with Alfred and Matthew?"  
"Yeah. A friend told us to find Alfred and bring him with us to find you."  
"A friend? This wouldn't be a no good, know it all wizard by the name of Merlin would it?" Terry glances up at the bite in the other's words.  
"Well yeah. You don't seem too happy to hear about him."  
"Just, repeat what I say. 'Desatarse'."  
"Desatarse."  
The chains binding Arthur to the wall fall slack and Arthur stumbles forward a step and into a surprised Terry.  
"Thank you. Would have done it myself, but those sorts of binding spells need released from outside the imprisoned. Now, help a chap out and get me out of this bloody cell. That blasted enchantress is going to regret messing with Arthur Kirkland."  
Terry nods and helps Arthur out of the cell. Once out he hears him mumbling something before his voice booms and fills the whole cavern.  
"Eu mandos demos te, vai-te!" A sweeping motion of his hand has the mer demons dissolving into bubbles and fading away.  
Nimue lets loose a screech at the sudden disappearance of her minions.  
"What! How can thissss be!"  
"Sod off you bloody witch." Arthur attempts to stand tall next to Terry, though he leaves a hand on his shoulder for support. "You should be grateful I haven't banished you yet for all the trouble you've caused me."  
"Insssssolent whelp! I'll ssssshow you who ssssshould be grateful!" Nimue makes to charge at Arthur but Kate jumps between them and holds her off, surprising everyone.  
"What!"  
"Call its name child. The sword, call its name!"  
Arthur seems to recover the fastest from the surprise of Kate's intervention.  
"R right, I would if I knew it."  
"It is the blade of legend, the blade of the king himself, call it now."  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
Kate struggled at holding Nimue back as she processed what Arthur had told her.  
"Excalibur!"  
With a blinding flash the sword seems to explode with light and Nimue lets loose a painful screech. When the light goes back to normal Nimue is nowhere to be found and the sword in Kate's hands is as good as new.  
"Wow, that was pretty cool."  
"You can say that again."  
"Artie!"  
A sudden splash and Alfred seems to have tackled Arthur into the water. The two come up gasping for air, Arthur with a scowl and Alfred with a happy grin on his face, he is still holding tightly to the brit.  
"Alfred, you sodding git. Let go of me."  
"No way Artie, do you have any idea how worried I've been about you. I'm not letting go of you ever again."  
Arthur seems to blush at this before trying to pry the American off of himself.  
"Arthur, it's good to know you're safe."  
"Yes well. Do you mind if we get out of this cave and find somewhere dry and preferable warm to catch up?"  
Matthew nods and helps to remove Alfred from Arthur, though he still refuses to release Arthur's hand as they make their way out of the cave and to the cabin they were staying at.  
"Hey, where'd that merlin go that led us down here?"  
"Merlin?"  
"Yeah some bird that led us right to you. It was kind of weird."  
Arthur stops and clenches his free hand, one eyebrow ticking in anger. "That... Emrys show your bloody face you sodding git!"  
There was silence for a short moment before the merlin hawk from before landed a few feet from them and stretched out into the shape of a man.  
"Ah, Arthur, its good to see you're well. It's been a while old friend."  
"Don't old friend me you bloody wanker. You go vanishing off the face of the earth for centuries and the first I even hear about you is from that boy over there saying you sent them to rescue me instead of bloody doing it yourself."  
The old man scratches the side of his nose and glances at Kate and Terry. "Yes well I had my reasons for sending them to fetch you. Besides, what could I do that you couldn't and if I recall you did better than I could by getting rid of her demon servants."  
Arthur glowers at the old man before them. "I was bound by magic before I taught the release spell to that boy over there and was helpless to do anything before that. You should have known that and I know you bloody well did, so stop playing the wise and all knowing Merlin and own up to your own shortcomings Emrys or so help me I will make you regret it."  
"Ah, yes, but it wasn't my place to save you was it?" Merlin smiles at Kate as she shifts uncomfortably. "Isn't that right Kate? You and that sword belong together after all."  
"What! What do you mean by that? This is Excalibur. It belongs with King Arthur."  
"Oh brilliant, you haven't even told her." Arthur steps forward and bows slightly at the waist. "My dear, if you don't mind, could I borrow the sword?"  
"I uh, sure."  
Kate hands the blade to Arthur and he takes it gently.  
"Please kneel."  
A glance to Merlin shows him nodding in approval so Kate kneels before Arthur. He takes the sword and gently rests it on each of her shoulders while speaking.  
"With this blade I bestow unto you the mantle of King and all it entitles. Now rise and take this sword as proof of your kingship."  
Kate gets back to her feet and Arthur returns the sword to her.  
"Its nothing truly official, however I will expect you to keep in touch."  
Kate stares in shock at him. "You mean... I'm the real reincarnation of King Arthur?"  
Arthur seems to ponder the question for a moment before waving his hand a bit in dismissal. "Not exactly. You are however his descendant and as such as your line continues so does the health and well being of England. That is what is meant by the phrase 'the once and future king'."  
"I still don't get it."  
"No need to worry my dear. You simply did your duty to your bloodline and protected England from Nimue, One might even say you saved England when you saved Arthur here."  
Arthur blushed at Merlin's words.  
"You git, you make it sound more extravagant than it is."  
"Do I?"  
Arthur caught the playful twinkle in Merlin's eye and his blush soon turned to his brow twitching. "Bloody wanker."  
A tug at Arthur's hand has him turning to Alfred.  
"Hey Artie?"  
"What is it Alfred?"  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner you knew Merlin."  
Arthur's brow twitches and Matthew pulls his brother back as Arthur takes a swipe at him.  
"Al, he did sort of tell us he knew Merlin. Remember all the stories he told us?"  
"Yeah, but those were just bed time stories."  
"Don't you bloody even mutter you don't believe in magic after all of this you sodding wanker."  
"So you told bedtime stories about me to your friends. Seems rather strange if you don't mind my saying."  
"Sod off Emrys. I raised the lads. It wasn't so strange to tell them bedtime stories when they barely reached my knees."  
"Ah, so they are rather young then. I wasn't even really sure they were the ones to help but I remember you telling me your brothers and that French boy weren't on the best terms with you. and I knew better than to ask the Spanish."  
Arthur snorts, "You've been out of touch for a good five hundred years Emrys. I'm surprised you even looked in America for help."  
"Yes well when I heard about the special relationship between the United States of America and England, well..."  
Arthur explodes into a bright blush a the suggestive phrasing. "You, Emrys, I, I raised him!"  
"And why does that matter. Not like you two are related."  
Alfred looks between the two curiously before letting a grin form on his face. "Yeah Artie, not like we're really related. Unless you want me to call you big brother. But that would be kinda weird, special since I went to all that trouble with rebelling so you'd see me as an equal." And before Arthur could say much of anything in response Alfred was sealing his lips with his own. "I really missed you Arthur. You have no idea how worried I've been."  
Arthur blushes a dark red and turns away from Alfred and the rest of them.  
Matthew smiles at the display and decides to cut in. "He really was worried sick about you Arthur. He barely even slept for the month you've been gone."  
"Git."  
"I'm really confused."  
"I know, I keep wanting to ask what they are talking about."  
Merlin chuckles. "It's simply who they are. Personified nations tend be bit odd and even strange at times. However one gets used to it over the years."  
Kate and Terry both stare at Merlin in disbelief.  
"Personified nations?"  
Merlin nods. "That's what they are you see. That fellow Alfred, I've never met him before, but he would be the United States of America. Not sure about the other one though, must be another one from the New World. And then you have Arthur, possibly my oldest friend, he's England."  
At the mention of his turns from his argument with Alfred and scowls at Merlin. "What are you off telling them Emrys?"  
"I'm simply explaining what it is you and your friends are."  
Arthur's brow twitches before he turns to Matthew, startling the young man. "Matthew, be a dear and direct me to where I might take a shower."  
"Up the stairs and to the left. Uh, would you like me to get you some dry clothes for when you get out?"  
"Yes, thank you. When I get done we can head to my house in London." Arthur walks off to follow Matthew's directions and he soon follows after him to get him a change of clothes.  
Not long after Matthew goes up the stuffed polar bear doll that Kate had seen Matthew toting around began making its way down the stairs and she couldn't help but stare at it as it did so. It wandered over to Alfred and tugged at his pant leg.  
"What is it Kuma?"  
"Who are you?"  
Frowning Alfred bent and picked the bear up and held it so their eyes were level.  
"You know I don't know why Matt puts up with you."  
The creature tilts its head and seems to shrug. "Hungry."  
"Matt! Your damn bear is hungry. And I think you should put him down personally cause he's had Alzheimer's since the 1700's."  
"I'll be right down to feed him and I'm not putting him down just cause he can't remember anything."  
"You mean like your name?"  
Matthew comes down the stairs then and takes the bear from Alfred. "Yeah, whatever. Want me to make enough pancakes for you while I'm feeding him?"  
"Yes!"  
Matthew goes off to the kitchen area of the cabin and Kate and Terry just stand there confused by the whole thing.  
"It wasn't a stuffed bear."  
"It's alive."  
"It talks!"  
Alfred turns to them with a grin. "Yeah Kumajirou is Matt's pet, companion thing. I think he told me once it practically raised him before he was found by Francis."  
"Just how old is he?"  
"Uh... You know I can never remember, just know he's older than me."  
"Ok, what nation does he, uh represent then?"  
"Oh, Matt's Canada."  
Merlin scratches his nose in thought. "Canada, can't say I'm familiar with that one. Where is it located?"  
"North of me. He's the second largest nation on the planet. You really have been out of touch for a while."  
"Yes well, that's what happens when one spends five hundred years at the bottom of a whirlpool."  
"Wow, you're pretty old yourself. How exactly did you meet Arthur though?"  
"Well there was all the time I spent as King Arthur's advisor."  
"I met him when he was just a lad, no more than eight. His mother took me in and took care of me while I was still very small. Emrys doesn't like discussing his past with many people, but we were sort of like brothers."  
Arthur walks down the stairs wearing an over-sized t-shirt, baggy jeans held up with a belt and rolled at the bottom and a towel wrapped about his neck.  
"Alfred where's your brother at?"  
"In the kitchen feeding the bear."  
"Ah, then we can leave as soon as he's done with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord was this one long or what. I got nothing else to say though, so please review.


	5. Chapter 4

It didn't take Matthew long to feed Kumajirou and while Alfred devoured the remaining pancakes Matthew gathered their bags and loaded the rental car. Once everything was loaded Matthew looked at the small car and then to the rather large group that now was being expected to fit in it.  
"This isn't going to work..."  
"Oh, pish posh, of course it will. Merlin will just turn himself into something small and furry and sit on a lap in the back."  
Merlin looked to Arthur and raised an eyebrow at him. "You could just as easily do that to yourself Arthur. I remember teaching you that spell."  
Arthur snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm already resigning myself to sitting in the back seat due tot he fact Alfred and Matthew are rather tall. You're just about as tall as they are which means even if I were to be the one to change you would still be uncomfortable. At least this way you can not be cramped."  
It didn't take much more to convince the wizard he was the best option for changing into an animal and before long they were making their way to London and Arthur's home. Once they arrived Arthur let out a deep groan.  
"I just escaped one hell and now I've been thrust into another."  
Alfred and Matthew exchange looks at Arthur's groan and notice the car sitting on the street outside his house.  
"Uncle Will's here."  
Matthew parks the car and gets out, heading straight for the house while Alfred sets Kumajirou on the roof and helps the rest unload from the car.  
"Where did Matthew go?"  
"Probably went to see if he can chase Uncle Will out."  
"I rather hope so I don't need to deal with that bloody wanker right now. I just want a hot cup of tea and a chance to relax."  
"Don't worry Artie, this is Matthew we're talking about. He's got a way with your brothers that's just shy of creepy."  
"Don't remind me. I still have no bloody idea how he does it. I rather wish he'd tell me."  
Not long after he had gone inside Matthew was following out a scruffy red-head with bright green eyes and the same eyebrows Arthur sported. He even had a cigarette dangling from his lips and was rubbing the back of his head while glancing over his shoulder at Matthew. Then he caught site of Merlin and Arthur.  
"Ach, so the lads found yeh. That's good." He wrinkled his nose a bit at Merlin before addressing him. "And look, its the old coot."  
Merlin arches an eyebrow at the Scotsman. "Ah, William, good to see you're doing well. How have you been since we last met."  
"Keh, just wonderful. I thought that old witch had yeh locked up in some cave and wot not."  
"Ah, yes, well I managed to free myself about five hundred years ago and then smuggled aboard a Spanish galleon that went down in a whirlpool off the coast of, hmm, where was that again?"  
"Baja California."  
"Ah, yes. Thank you Kate."  
Arthur was looking a bit put out by the whole conversation and made his way up to the door. "I'm going to make myself some tea. Let yourselves in when you're done chatting up the wanker."  
"Wow, Artie get grouchy when he hasn't had his tea."  
"I think, Al, it has more to do with being kidnapped, rescued and then having to deal with his brother on top of it all."  
"Oi, I ain't that bad."  
"I know Will, but still, do you think you could lay off and leave him alone to recuperate. You can tease him about being kidnapped later."  
"Keh, fine, don't bother me none." He turns and heads for his car. "Though I should warn yeh, I wasn't the only one that came to greet yeh."  
"Huh?"  
William smirks as the group hears a shout of surprise and what sounds like something breaking followed by the sounds of a fight.  
"I may 'ave called Dear Artie's neighbor to inform him of his safe recovery."  
Matthew rolled his eyes as the sounds of fighting and arguing grew louder and he watched William drive away. Alfred had gone inside shortly after hearing the scream and now his own shouts were mixing with those of Arthur and whoever else was in the house. Matthew beckons for the other three to follow him as he enters the house and heads for the kitchen.  
"Ah, sorcils, you 'ave no idea 'ow worried I 'ave been for you."  
"Get off of me you bloody frog. I just got back and already you are molesting me."  
"Yo, dude, lay off."  
When they enter the kitchen they see Arthur wrapped in the arms of a taller blonde man with hair similar to Matthew's but slightly longer. Arthur seems to be trying to rip the man's arms off of either himself or the other's body, it was hard to tell. Finally Alfred was standing nearby and trying to pull Arthur into his own arms and glaring at the Frenchman.  
"Papa, please let go of Arthur. He's been through a lot. S'il vous plait."  
"Ah, Matthieu!" The Frenchman quickly releases the brit and makes a beeline for Matthew, but is stopped by a slight growl from the white bear that Matthew had since picked up. The Frenchman glances down at the bear in disappointment.  
"Hello Papa."  
It was then the Frenchman caught site of Kate, Terry and Merlin. At first he looks a bit confused then he seems like he remembers something before gawking at them, mostly though he seems to be gawking at Merlin.  
"You! How? What? Arthur!"  
Arthur seems amused by his reaction and smirks in triumph. "Ha, see you bloody frog. I'm not crazy. You remember Merlin don't you?"  
"Hello France, I do hope you've been getting along well."  
France pouts before sulking over away from the wizard. "I 'ave been better. Though I can not say I ever expected to see you again."  
"Yes well I have some tricks up my sleeve yet."  
France arches an eyebrow. "Ah, I see. So you were the one to find rosbif and rescue him, as you always seem to do."  
"Well I found him but the rescuing was done by the others present."  
Kate and Terry watched as Merlin and France talked while Matthew came up beside them. "That's Francis, you may have already guessed but he represents France. He and Arthur have never really gotten along."  
"Yeah, given their history..."  
Matthew nods slowly. "At least they are more civil toward one another these days."  
Not long after that Francis was all but kicked out the door and Arthur helped his guests settle into the spare rooms before heading to the kitchen claiming he would prepare something for dinner. He was promptly tackled by Alfred while Matthew Hurriedly made to cut him off from the kitchen and Merlin seemed to cringe.  
"Ah, perhaps someone else should prepare dinner Arthur. Your cooking was always..."  
"Dude we banned you from trying to cook at the Geneva Convention. Seriously it like chemical warfare."  
"Oh belt up git. My cooking is not that bad. You liked it well enough when you were child."  
"Yes, and look what he eats now."  
Alfred pouts at his brother's jab. "I just didn't know any better back then."  
"Is his cooking really that bad?"  
"I'm afraid it is, nearly killed myself and King Arthur when he tried to cook for us back in the day. I dare say the rations on the Resurreccion were far better than what he served us."  
"Belt up all of you. Just because you don't know good food when you see it doesn't mean I can't cook."  
"Dude, your scones look like lumps of coal."  
"So they're a bit over done."  
The others give him a blank look and Matthew heads into the kitchen claiming he'll cook something.  
"You're all wankers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm ending it there because this could just keep going on and on but I need to end it eventually. I hope you all enjoyed this and as always please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot. Prologue up and running. Holy shite that was long, but necessary. I really hope that if you haven't heard of T.A. Barron's 'Merlin Saga' that you run out to your nearest library/bookstore and get it. He is a wonderful author and I am crossing this prologue with it so much its almost painful. Seriously, read it I demand it. In addition to that grab the 'Merlin Effect' cause that is making a big appearance in the rest of this fic. Seriously, if I get a review complaining about an OC in the coming chapters then I will seriously wig out on you guys. Kate Gordon won't be an original of mine she belongs to T.A. Barron. Anyway, so please review.


End file.
